Living with Mini Kageyama Tobio
by rena472
Summary: Yui has been a nice girl for the year. Santa has decided to give her a little gift. KageyamaxOC. Cover image not mine, found from google sobs hard
1. Foreword

The Consequences of Having a Mini Kageyama

Yui behaved well this year, and the Santa decides to give her a little present. KageyamaxOC with side Sugamama/Tsukki/OikawaxOC.

Foreword

Disclaimer : I do not own Haikyuu!

I wanted to make a KageyamaxReader fic but I'm not good with using 'you' in my stories, so I gave a name for the reader.

Inspired from the fanart on the fanfic cover.

**Main Characters**

_Mitsuki Yui/Reader_

First year student in Karasuno High.

A big fan of the school's volleyball club, especially Kageyama.

Clumsy, shy and airheaded, but is actually an independent girl

_Kageyama Tobio_

First year student in Karasuno High.

Setter for the school's volleyball club

Usually cool, but hot tempered; a typical tsundere

**Side Characters**

_Sugawara Koushi_

Third year student in Karasuno High

Vice president of the school's volleyball club

Kindhearted and calm, but can be scary at times.

_Tsukishima Kei_

First year student in Karasuno High

Middle blocker of the school's volleyball club

Quiet and reserved, always on bad terms with Kageyama

_Oikawa Tooru_

Third year student in Aoba Josai High

Captain of Aoba Josei's volleyball club

Popular and flirty, and can be quite cunning

**Other Characters**

The Karasuno Volleyball Club

The Aoba Josai Volleyball Club


	2. Chapter 1

Mitsuki Yui is a first year student in Karasuno High. She lives alone, after her parents disowned her. She used to live with her grandfather, but her grandfather was admitted to the hospital due to hiss sickness. Yui also barely had any friends, but she never complained about it. She's living in peace, and she liked it this way.

At school, Yui was very quiet, never tried to stand out among her classmates. She was a good student, always sent her homeworks and assignments in time and received good grades in her class. She was also active in sports, and she's a regular member of the school's track club.

Yui sometimes went to the school's gym to watch the volleyball's team practice if she doesn't have any club activities. Her cousin, Kiyoko, is the club's manager so she never had any problem going there. She was always amazed by the volleyball's team members. She personally liked one of them, who is the club's setter, Kageyama Tobio. She was in the same class with him but she never had the guts to talk with him.

There's something in Kageyama that attracted her. He doesn't really do well in exams, and he doesn't get along well with the volleyball club members except Hinata and Sugawara-senpai.

* * *

Everytime she watched Kageyama's practice, be it a receiving serving or tossing practice, Kageyama's eyes always glinted with satisfaction or happiness. Kageyama enjoyed volleyball, and Yui can tell how much he loves volleyball. He doesn't smile much, but she knows Kageyama secretly appreciates his teammates and is happy for being in the team.

Yui secretly likes Kageyama and she always wishes someday she would be by his side to support him

It was almost Christmas. Everyone were talking about their preparation for their Christmas party, and inviting their friends for their parties.

Yui was sitting alone, and reading a book. She doesn't have any plans for Christmas. She was just going to bake a small cake, and give it to her grandfather in the hospital. She will just probably watch the TV shows.

"Oi, Kageyama, what are you doing for Christmas?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing in particular. We're still going to practice anyway." Kageyama replied.

"I wonder if the senpais are planning to make a party for us…" Hinata said.

"I don't think so." Kageyama said.

_So Kageyama-kun has no plans as well._ Yui thought.

* * *

That evening, Yui went to the mart to buy ingredients for the Christmas cake. And she never thought she would meet Kageyama in that place.

Kageyama was browsing through the cooled beverages section in the mart. Yui knew he likes to drink yogurt, so he's probably there to buy some of his favorite yogurts.

Yui slowly walked passed him, trying her best so Kageyama won't notice him.

"Hey, aren't you…" Kageyama said.

Yui stopped walking and turned around.

"Kageyama-kun!" she said trying her best not to look so surprised. She was blushing.

"Mitsuki…Yui, right?" he asked.

"Y-yes." Yui replied.

"So you live around here too?" Kageyama said.

"Kinda…"Yui muttered.

Her heart was beating so fast right now, faster than her personal track record. Kageyama noticed her, talking to her, standing in front of her.

"I'll have to go now, see you in school tomorrow." Kageyama said and went to the cashier's, leaving the blushing and speechless Yui at the beverages area.

Yui only stared at Kageyama's figure at the cashier's, unable to say anything, think, or even move.

Her crush had just noticed her, and talked to her. This is an accomplishment.

As Kageyama left the mart, Yui slowly smiled and finally walked to the bakery supplies area. She giggled and kept remembering Kageyama's face when he talked to him.

It's Chrismas Eve, and school was cancelled for that day. Yui was at home, baking the Christmas cake for her grandfather. It was a Japanese cheese sponge cake. Yui was always cooking and baking on her own. Even when her grandfather lives with her, Yui did all the cooking and cleaning so she'd never burden her old grandfather.

After she finished baking, she packaged the cake and headed to the hospital. Her grandfather was in the ward for elders, and he had been staying there for six months. Her grandfather was really happy to see her again, even though Yui visits her grandfather every weekend. Every time Yui went to visit her grandfather, she would also make little gifts for the other elders in the same ward with her grandfather. They all loved Yui, and treated her like their grandchildren. She was happy when she's with the elders, she felt loved.

When she went home, she just watched the special programs on TV instead of hanging out with anyone.

It's a drama where a girl gets her wished fulfilled by the Santa. The main character finally reunites with her true love. Yui's heart was moved by the drama.

"I wish I could find my true love as well." Yui said and smiled.

She went to sleep early that day.

* * *

Next day, Yui woke up early even though it was a holiday for Christmas. After she made her bed, she went downstairs, and went outside to see if she got any mails. To her surprise, there was a small box in the mailbox. It was wrapped in a red and green wrapping paper, and there's a card attached to it.

_Mitsuki Yui, you have behaved well this year. Here's a little gift for you. From, Santa._

"Santa? Do they really exist?" Yui said. She took the box anyway, and few mails probably from her relatives.

She went to the living room and stared at the box. Who could have been sending her this gift? Yui had no close friends, and no close relatives that is kind enough to give her something. And if it's from someone, no one would give a Christmas present in the mailbox. She hesitated to open it, she was afraid it would be some prank done by the kids in her neighbourhood.

After minutes of staring the box, Yui decided to open it. She carefully unwrapped the box and there was a small ball inside it. It was like a gachapon, the one that kids get when they put in coins inside the gachapon machine. She can barely see what's in it. The ball was bigger than a baseball. She carefully opened it, and surprised to see what's inside.

"K-kageyama-kun?" she screeched.

* * *

So, yeah, that's basically how the story's about. If you don't know what's a **gachapon**, please google-

Please leave a review and give me your thoughts about it!


End file.
